<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yet another series without a name by terma_archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536345">Yet another series without a name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist'>terma_archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once a Thief (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s01e05 Mac Daddy, Episode: s01e15 True Blue, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2002-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2002-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is winter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor Mansfield/Mac Ramsey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TER/MA</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Polaris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA">TER/MA</a> and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile">the TER/MA collection profile</a>.<br/>Major thanks to Dr. Ruthless who gave me the idea—this is for her. Thank you to Aries and Orithain for supreme beta. Additional thanks to Amy for keeping the OAT frenzy going.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<br/><b>Polaris<br/>by Nicole S</b>
</p>
<p><br/> Victor Mansfield was behind bars again. This time it wasn't because he got set up by his colleagues; this time he was being held hostage. The Director had sent him to gather data on poachers, and he got caught. Strangely enough, these poachers weren't interested in fur or animal pelts—they were interested in the skin of people.
</p>
<p>He was pissed off when they found him in the woods two days ago, his binoculars trained intently on the action in the former mining town. He usually didn't let his guard down. The serenity of being alone without Mac to annoy him or Jackie irritating him relaxed him more than he thought. The whole day yesterday was spent cursing at himself for being so stupid. This morning, he reasoned with himself that he couldn't blame himself for getting caught; there were motion detectors everywhere. The Director would understand...wouldn't she?
</p>
<p>Now he was miserable; he knew what the poachers were going to do to him. They kept trying to feed him, to fatten him up, telling him to drink lots of water to keep his skin hydrated. He shivered and hoped the Director sent someone to get him soon.
</p>
<p>Vic could hear the wind howling outside; the very small, thick window at the top of his cell afforded little light, but at least kept out the cold of winter. This building was old, at least 100 years. It was an old RCMP outpost, in the middle of a town, across from what used to be the saloon. The town was in northern Alberta and had been abandoned many years ago, after the gold rush was over. The buildings were remarkably sound for being at the mercy of the elements for so long.
</p>
<p>He took a small sip of water, not wanting to please his captors. He didn't eat much either, various plates lay stacked in the corner, holding untouched food. Vic lay back on the cot, wishing he had a cigarette. The craving came to him as soon as the bars slammed shut in front of his face yesterday. Memories of prison flooded his mind, hence the craving. All you did in prison was sit around and smoke.
</p>
<p>Suddenly, he saw movement in the corner of his eye. Slowly, he turned his head to look at the person coming in the door. He hoped it wasn't more food, the items that he had tasted were pretty awful. //I must be hallucinating, that guy looks just like Mac...wait, it <i>is</i> Mac.//
</p>
<p>Vic suppressed a smile as he stood—he didn't want to look <i>too</i> grateful.
</p>
<p>"Veec-tor...in jail again?" Mac was swinging the key to the door around on one finger.
</p>
<p>He hated it when he called him that. "C'mon, Mac, let me out."
</p>
<p>"That's it? Just <i>let me out</i>, no, <i>hi, how are you Mac</i>? No, <i>how have you been, long time no see</i>?"
</p>
<p>Vic sighed and frowned, feeling the anger boil up inside him. "Just...just let me out of here."
</p>
<p>"What's it worth to you?"
</p>
<p>"Excuse me?"
</p>
<p>"What's it worth to you to get out of there?"
</p>
<p>"Worth? What are you talking about?" He knew damn well what Mac meant but wondered just how far he would go.
</p>
<p>"I'd say this was worth about 1,000; 2,500 bucks, at least." Mac smirked, he was just doing to Vic what Dobrinsky had done to him that day when he needed him to watch that van.
</p>
<p>Vic stared at Mac in disbelief. "You...you want me to <i>pay</i> you to get me out of here? This is your <i>job</i>."
</p>
<p>"I need a little extra spending money, and I don't think you're in any position to argue."
</p>
<p>Vic stood up to the bars, "No way am I paying you one cent."
</p>
<p>"You don't want to be released? Fine with me, see you later, Vic."
</p>
<p>As Mac turned to leave, Vic lunged forward, thrust his arm through the bars and grasped the back of his collar.
</p>
<p>"Don't you fucking leave me here, Ramsey!"
</p>
<p>Mac stepped back as Vic pulled on the collar of his jacket. He smiled, he loved nothing more than to antagonize the former cop. He wiped the look off his face before turning around to see Vic's expression of rage.
</p>
<p>"You leave me here," Vic said. "The Director will kill you."
</p>
<p>"I'm not so sure about that Vic. I mean, she's pretty ticked off that you got caught."
</p>
<p>Vic just frowned at him.
</p>
<p>"I <i>did</i> come all the way up here to save your butt. Now, are you going to make it worth my while?"
</p>
<p>Vic grabbed Mac's collar again, this time from the front. He looked the former thief in the eye, before saying very calmly and steadily, "Fuck you."
</p>
<p>Mac dropped his jaw in mock horror. "You're swearing at me now? That's it, I'm not letting you out..." Mac drifted off and pressed the earpiece he was wearing deeper into his ear. His eyes grew wide, then he frantically spoke into the part of the collar Vic wasn't holding on to. "Wait, no! You can't, you can't leave, I...he's still...but...what blizzard?"
</p>
<p>Mac then violently ripped the earpiece out and shouted, "Dammit!" He pounded his hand against one of the bars of the cell, shaking it afterwards, as he realized that punching steel hurt.
</p>
<p>Vic snickered, "Who's swearing now?"
</p>
<p>"Oh man..."
</p>
<p>"What? What's this about a blizzard?"
</p>
<p>"They had to go, the weather was getting worse."
</p>
<p>"What? Who's they?" Vic suddenly grew even angrier as he realized what happened. "That was our ride, wasn't it?"
</p>
<p>Mac lowered his eyes to the floor. "Something about a blizzard," Mac shrugged. "I don't know, high winds, the helicopter had to take off or else crash."
</p>
<p>"Helicopter? You let our helicopter go? So we're stuck here in the middle of nowhere with no means of escape. Thank you <i>very</i> much, Ramsey."
</p>
<p>"You don't have to yell at me."
</p>
<p>"Yell at you? I should be punching you! If you would have just gotten me out of here, like you were supposed to, instead of being such a...such an asshole, we would be on our way home by now."
</p>
<p>"Hey, you swore at me three times now, that's enough."
</p>
<p>Vic pulled Mac forward, just short of banging his head on the bars. "I'll do more than fucking swear at you."
</p>
<p>"That's four."
</p>
<p>Vic took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He still had a deathgrip on Mac's collar. He didn't want to let go, lest he punch him out. He needed Mac to get him out of this cell. He thought for a minute before speaking.
</p>
<p>"Look, Mac, when is the helicopter coming back?"
</p>
<p>"Uh, it's not."
</p>
<p>"What do you mean, it's not?"
</p>
<p>"Well the blizzard is supposed to last a couple of days. The cleaners are going to, um, blow up the place soon."
</p>
<p>"Blow what, the building the poachers are in?"
</p>
<p>"Uh, no, the whole town."
</p>
<p>"The whole..." Vic laughed then sighed. "So what you're saying is that if we don't get out of here soon, we're gonna blow up real good?"
</p>
<p>"Looks that way."
</p>
<p>"Shit!" Vic released his grasp on Mac, who straightened his jacket. "Look. When I was surveying the area, I noticed that the poachers worked out of the old saloon across the street. If we can get over there and get to one of the snowmobiles parked around back, we can get out of here before they blow the place sky high."
</p>
<p>"But I don't know how to drive a snowmobile."
</p>
<p>Vic suppressed his frustration by breathing in. "I do."
</p>
<p>"Do you even know where we are, Vic? We're in the wilderness; a snowmobile isn't going to get us far."
</p>
<p>"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. There's a cabin about 20 km south of here, where I stayed the first night. If we can get there, we can contact the Director."
</p>
<p>Mac thought about this for a minute, then smiled at Vic. "You know, what I said earlier, about the money, I was just joking. You're not going to hit me, are you?"
</p>
<p>"Hmmm, we'll see about that. Come on, let me out."
</p>
<p>Mac licked his lips and cautiously opened the door. Vic brushed past him and stealthily went up the corridor to the front room. The guard was unconscious, a small needle, which had administered a tranquilizing shot, poked into his neck. Vic looked the man up and down then turned to Mac.
</p>
<p>"How much time do we got before this guy wakes up?"
</p>
<p>"Half an hour."
</p>
<p>"Good. I'm going to take his snowsuit. See if there's a parka for you in the closet. Check if there's helmets as well."
</p>
<p>Mac went over to where Vic indicated and pulled out an olive drab parka. "There's three helmets in here, and this thing." He sniffed it and almost gagged. "Yuck, it smells like mothballs."
</p>
<p>"Well put it on, it's going to be cold out there."
</p>
<p>"It's ugly."
</p>
<p>"But it's warm."
</p>
<p>"But it's ugly."
</p>
<p>Vic stopped undressing the unconscious man, stood and looked at Mac. "This isn't a fashion show, if you freeze to death, don't blame me. Why didn't you wear something warmer?"
</p>
<p>"I didn't want to look like a loser. Or better yet, I didn't want to look like you."
</p>
<p>Vic ignored the remark and went back to work, taking the suit off of the other man. If he gauged his height right, it should just fit. He slid the black leather snowmobile suit on his frame easily. He took the leather gloves as well.
</p>
<p>"Here," he threw the guard's boots to Mac, "these should fit.
</p>
<p>"I am <i>not</i> wearing another man's footwear."
</p>
<p>"Mac, you didn't give us much of a choice when you let the helicopter leave without us."
</p>
<p>"It wasn't me; it was the blizzard."
</p>
<p>He looked over at Vic who was a vision in black leather from his suit, to his boots, to his gloves. It fit him perfectly, hugging every curve, showing off his ass. Mac had to admit his partner did look good. Unfortunately, he was going to look like a homeless person if he put that parka on.
</p>
<p>"Whatever. Look, wear what you want, but if you loose some appendages to frost bite, don't blame me. Now put a helmet on, and let's go."
</p>
<p>Reluctantly, Mac put on the parka and boots. He didn't even want to think about putting on the other man's toque and scarf. He zipped up the parka and plunked the helmet on his head. At the last minute, he grabbed the mitts off of the desk.
</p>
<p>Silently, they crept across the street to the saloon. The wind was howling even more, blowing snow around to drift against the north-west side of the buildings. Vic was right, there were three snowmobiles parked out back in a makeshift garage. Vic checked the fuel on each of them, taking the one with the most gasoline. He started it and told Mac to get on the back.
</p>
<p>As they started to pull away, the poachers came out of the building, guns blazing. Mac turned and pulled his weapon, firing back at them.
</p>
<p>Vic pressed down on the thumb accelerator, willing the machine to go faster. The two machines were gaining on them. Finally, Mac took them out one by one, leaving them alone to fend for themselves in the cold. About 10 minutes later, a light was seen and a large bang was heard as the cleaners fulfilled their duty and blew up the town.
</p>
<p>Mac listened to the drone of the engine as they sped down a frozen river, holding on to the handgrip behind him. Vic was right, it was cold out here in the open. His legs were getting sore from holding on, so he put his arms around Vic, relaxing slightly. He was shivering all over; the wind cut right through his thin trousers and lashed his exposed neck. He thought his ears were going to fall off, even though they were somewhat protected by the helmet.
</p>
<p>Vic felt Mac slump against him and knew he was on his way to hypothermia. His own thumb was sore from pressing on the accelerator, but he was warm with the leather, insulated suit. "Just 15 more minutes, Mac," he whispered under his breath.
</p>
<p>True to his word, 15 minutes later, they pulled up beside a small log cabin. Vic cut the engine and jumped off, then dragged Mac inside. He slammed the door behind him, surprised that the small structure still held some heat from two days ago. He dumped Mac in one of the chairs, then took his helmet off before lighting a kerosene lamp and hanging it on a hook above his head.
</p>
<p>He then turned his attention back to Mac. Gently, he removed the helmet, noticing Mac wore no toque or scarf. His ears and cheeks showed patches of white, indicating frostbite. Vic shook his head, then slapped him, gently. "Mac...Mac, wake up."
</p>
<p>"Hmmmm?"
</p>
<p>"Wake up, we escaped. Come on, you can't sleep, not until I get you warmed up." He took his pulse, it was slow but strong. He shook the younger agent, rousing him to consciousness.
</p>
<p>"Why don't you just let me sleep?"
</p>
<p>"Because, you'll die." Vic sighed, "As much as I don't want to help you, the Director would have my hide if you died. Come on, sit up, I'll get you some water."
</p>
<p>Vic went over to the plastic, blue water jug and poured Mac a glass of water. "Drink this."
</p>
<p>Mac took the glass from Victor and took a shaky sip. "I'm so cold."
</p>
<p>"I'm going to make a fire, hang on a minute, okay?" Vic busied himself, making a fire in the wood-burning stove.
</p>
<p>Mac looked around at his surroundings. His vision was a little fuzzy, but he could make out a cupboard, a dresser, a bed and another chair. There was no electricity.
</p>
<p>Soon, the little cabin was getting warm. Vic pulled the covers back off the bed and brought the heavy comforter over to warm it by the fire. Satisfied, he put the covers back on the bed and went back to Mac.
</p>
<p>"Come on, let's get you into bed."
</p>
<p>"I'm cold, Vic," Mac whimpered.
</p>
<p>"I know, you'll get warm soon. Let's get you out of those cold clothes."
</p>
<p>"Shouldn't you put more clothes <i>on</i> me?"
</p>
<p>"No, they hold the cold. You have to strip down and get into bed to get warm while your clothes warm by the fire."
</p>
<p>Vic helped Mac strip, then got undressed himself before sliding into bed beside him.
</p>
<p>"Woah, what's going on here, Vic?"
</p>
<p>"The only way to get you warm is to share body heat."
</p>
<p>"Can't you just give me some hot rum or run a warm bath...if there <i>is</i> a bath."
</p>
<p>"No, that would put your system into shock; we have to warm your body gradually."
</p>
<p>Vic reached out and put his arms around Mac, bringing him close. He was freezing.
</p>
<p>Mac tensed up and wrapped his own arms around himself. Vic <i>did</i> feel very warm. Slowly, he relaxed and began to warm up, a sleepy feeling coming over him.
</p>
<p>Sometime later, Mac woke as he felt cold air hit his back; it was dark. Vic had gotten out of bed to put another couple of logs on the fire.
</p>
<p>Vic quickly stoked the fire then jumped back into bed. The only bad thing about using wood to heat the place was that you had to get up in the middle of the night to put more fuel in the stove. He heard Mac shift beside him in the darkness.
</p>
<p>"You awake?"
</p>
<p>"Sort of."
</p>
<p>"You hungry or thirsty?"
</p>
<p>"No."
</p>
<p>"Let me know if you need anything."
</p>
<p>"Hmmmm." Mac rolled over and snuggled against Victor. He didn't know why he did it, but it felt good. A few minutes later, he could feel Victor's strong arms come around him again and start caressing his back. Mac sighed and snuggled in closer, putting his head on Vic's naked chest.
</p>
<p>Victor could feel himself harden. He tried everything he could not to be aroused, but it was no good. He would be fooling himself if he denied his feelings for the other man. Mac was beautiful, and he wanted him. As far as Vic could tell, Mac wasn't exactly holding his arousal back either. A hardness dug into his hip, and he could swear that Mac was kissing his chest.
</p>
<p>Mac very gently kissed Victor's chest. He was warm now, incredibly hot as a matter of fact, in more ways than one. He let his hands travel over Vic, feeling his hard muscles, his slight belly, the fine hair that covered him. Men were a delicacy as far as Mac was concerned, to be enjoyed periodically but with a fierce hunger.
</p>
<p>Slowly Mac dragged his fingers down Vic's belly to the hardness that he hoped was there. When he found what he was looking for, he let out a happy sigh. He let his hand come around the hard member and held onto it for a minute to see what would happen.
</p>
<p>Vic sucked in his breath as he felt Mac grasp his cock. He let him fondle it for awhile before pulling his head up for a kiss. Their lips met briefly, a mere peck to test the waters.
</p>
<p>Mac rolled on top of Vic, kissing him harder, bringing moans from him. Slowly he ground their erections together, his hands coming up to cup Vic's face. His tongue entered the mouth before him, sweeping the moist interior, teasing the tongue inside.
</p>
<p>Vic dug his fingers into Mac's shoulders; the friction between their erections was driving him insane. He felt Mac grind against him, sucking on his tongue, rubbing their nipples against each other.
</p>
<p>Faster, Mac writhed against Victor, breathing heavily, sweat coating his body. For an instant, he was in pure bliss, the feelings overwhelming him, until he came onto Victor's belly. Vic wasn't far behind, coming with a grunt as the fluid covered them both. Mac kissed Vic again, then rolled off of him, sated and ready to sleep.
</p>
<p>Vic got out of bed and got a cloth to clean them up. He put another log on the fire while, then went back to bed. He faced away from Mac, their buttocks pressing together. "There's your payment, Ramsey." he said before falling asleep.
</p>
<p>Morning came with a pounding on the door.
</p>
<p>"Mac, Vic...are you in there?"
</p>
<p>Both men sat up in bed and looked at each other. "LiAnn," they both said at once before scrambling to get dressed. Vic reached the door first, flinging it open, letting her inside.
</p>
<p>"LiAnn, hey, you found us, great!"
</p>
<p>"Yeah, the Director thought this would be the first place you'd go to. The storm blew through quickly, so the helicopter got through after all." She looked at both men, "Are you guys okay? You look flushed."
</p>
<p>"We...we just woke up."
</p>
<p>"Yeah," Mac interjected. "We're just so happy to see you." Mac strode out the door to the waiting helicopter.
</p>
<p>Vic checked that the fire was doused before going back to the bed and making it. He smirked as he looked down at the covers, remembering last night.
</p>
<p>"You ready to go?" LiAnn asked.
</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm ready." Victor picked up the leather snowmobile suit, locked the door behind him and left.
</p>
<p>The End
</p>
<p></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <a id="notes" name="notes"></a>
</p>
<table>
  <tbody>
    <tr>
      <td>Rating: NC-17 for a few of naughty words and m/m sex.
<br/>Feedback please...pretty please! [email removed] 
<br/>Spoilers: Very minor one for True Blue, Mac Daddy 
<br/>Sequel/Series: It stands way out there alone.
<br/>Disclaimer: None of these people belong to me, they belong to Alliance and whoever they merged with.
<br/>Summary: It is winter.
<br/>Major thanks to Dr. Ruthless who gave me the idea—this is for her. Thank you to Aries and Orithain for supreme beta. Additional thanks to Amy for keeping the OAT frenzy going. 
</td>
    </tr>
  </tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is winter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<br/><b>The Blues<br/>by Nicole S</b>
</p>
<p><br/> Mac Ramsey stood outside Vic Mansfield's apartment door, debating for the tenth time if he should knock on the door or not. The Director had sent him over here with some computer disks for Vic, that had information regarding the case they were assigned to.
</p>
<p><i>I could just slip them through his mail slot...But then the Director would get mad, and I really don't need her mad at me.</i> Mac closed his eyes and knocked on the door before opening them again. Vic answered after a few seconds, wearing a baggy, blue sweater and jeans.
</p>
<p>"Hey, Mac, what's up?"
</p>
<p>"The Director sent me over here to give you these disks." He held a package out to Victor.
</p>
<p>"Come in." Vic stepped aside to allow Mac to pass by.
</p>
<p>"It's not really necessary..." Mac's voice trailed off as he stepped through the door against his better judgment. He had been avoiding the other agent since that incident in the small cabin in the woods. He didn't know what to make of what happened, other than they were under extreme stress and needed to relieve some of it. He had been having dreams and thinking of the other agent since that incident, erotic dreams, dreams that left him in a sticky mess in the morning. The more he tried <i>not</i> to think about Victor pressed naked up against his own body, the more he <i>did</i> think about it.
</p>
<p>"Do you want a beer or something?" Vic asked, breaking him out of his trance.
</p>
<p>"No, I should be...I can't..." Mac furrowed his brow and sighed. 
<i>I shouldn't have come in here.</i>
</p>
<p>Vic breathed in and out quickly, "Mac, I'm glad you're here, actually, I've been thinking, we need to talk."
</p>
<p>Mac looked up, surprised, "No, we don't, really. There's nothing to say."
</p>
<p>"Then why did you come here?"
</p>
<p>"I told you, the Director sent me over with the, uh, disks and you don't want to piss her off, or she'll, you know, show up at your house."
</p>
<p>"She could have given them to me tomorrow."
</p>
<p>"Vic, she caught me as I was leaving today and made me promise I'd give you these disks; that's the only reason why I'm here."
</p>
<p>"We still need to talk."
</p>
<p>"There's nothing to talk about."
</p>
<p>"Mac, you came on my leg, that's something to talk about."
</p>
<p>"It was more like your stomach, and...wait...it's...I...ugh!" Mac grimaced in frustration, sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands.
</p>
<p>"C'mon, Ramsey, out with it. You've been thinking about what happened as much as I have."
</p>
<p>"What, that you seduced me into doing something I didn't want to do?"
</p>
<p>"Excuse me? Seduced you? I was merely doing my job, making sure you didn't die of hypothermia. You made all the first moves, Mac, and I seem to recall you wanting it very badly. We both wanted it, both wanted each other."
</p>
<p>Mac looked up at him, "You stripped me naked then got in bed with me, and you expected me to just lie there? You were writhing up against me."
</p>
<p>"I was not." Vic laughed, "You're really bent out of shape with this, aren't you? Is it because we're both men?"
</p>
<p>"Yes, I am! No, that has nothing to do with it...I'm...it's...I love LiAnn!'
</p>
<p>Vic snorted, "Yeah, well she doesn't love you, get over it."
</p>
<p>Mac opened and closed his mouth, "Well, she doesn't love you, either!"
</p>
<p>"I know that; it's over."
</p>
<p>Mac could only offer a snort. He sat back and folded his arms across his chest, "If you're still offering that drink, I think I need one right now."
</p>
<p>Vic smirked and rose to get them both a beer out of the fridge. He knew Mac would come after him sooner or later. He saw how the younger agent had been avoiding him lately, proof that he was thinking about him. Vic didn't mind; in fact, he was happy he came over; now he just had to convince him to stay throughout the night. Unfortunately, with Mac, you had to wait for him to come to you; any pushing or prodding and he'd be out the door. While Mac certainly annoyed him sometimes with his attitude, he wanted his body very badly. He went back out to the living room and handed Mac his beer before sitting down at the opposite end of the couch from him.
</p>
<p>Mac took a sip of the cold beer before speaking, "Look, Vic, you're right. I have been thinking about what happened, and I think we should just forget about it and go back to the way things were."
</p>
<p>Vic took a sip of his beer and put it down on the coffee table, "Fine with me."
</p>
<p>Mac opened and closed his mouth again, his lips forming a pout. "Good, I'm...I'm glad we're straight on this. I don't want anyone getting any wrong ideas."
</p>
<p>"Nope, no ideas whatsoever."
</p>
<p>They sat there, listening to Vic's stereo, the ever present Blues music filling the room. Mac could feel himself even getting into it, the slow, driving beats, the harmonica and guitar complementing each other. "This music isn't all that bad, Mansfield."
</p>
<p>"It's way better than that noise you listen to. This has a heart and a soul. You can find a piece of yourself in every Blues song."
</p>
<p>Mac shrugged and took another sip of his beer.
</p>
<p>"I'm serious, there's always a song that relates to what you're thinking and what you're doing. That's how I get through life; I relate what I do to the music I listen to, like a soundtrack. The Blues is a feeling, deep down in the pit of your stomach; you don't just listen to the music and the words; you feel them in your soul."
</p>
<p>"Vic, I think you're interpreting things a little too much here. You should really get out more."
</p>
<p>"That's what it's all about, Mac, interpretation. It's up to you to feel good or bad. Here, this song here can relate to your life in so many ways. Listen to the words, feel the music, Mac."
</p>
<p>Vic got up and went over to the stereo where he turned up the volume. A slow, slow song came on, the harmonica and guitar dueling for dominance, one strong before fading and letting the other take the lead. The brushes hitting the snare provided a beat that was slower than molasses. The bass was low and brooding, as if someone were coaxing the music out of it.
</p>
<p>"Oh, baby...look how you got me standin' 'round cryin'"
</p>
<p>Mac looked up, surprised to find Vic singing along with the song; he had quite a good voice.
</p>
<p>"Oh, baby...look how you got me standin' 'round cryin'. Well, I know you don't love me, baby, but you're always resting on my mind."
</p>
<p>Mac licked his lower lip. Vic had his eyes closed as he sang along with the sultry song. He had a look of pure bliss on his face, as if the music flowed through him.
</p>
<p>Vic opened his eyes and looked at his partner, "See, those words could mean anything about anybody. A lost love, a lost friendship, a one-night stand." He came over and sat in the corner of the couch opposite Mac again. "Do you see what I mean?"
</p>
<p>"I guess so."
</p>
<p>Mac took another sip of his beer. This music was quite sexy.
</p>
<p>"It...it grabs you and reels you in. Listen to this guy play the harmonica; you can hear his heart breaking with every note. You can hear the passion, the longing; you know that he's alone with no one to love him."
</p>
<p>"Vic, I think you're taking this a little too seriously."
</p>
<p>"No, I'm not, it's a part of me, just as your annoying behaviour is a part of you."
</p>
<p>"Hmph, is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"
</p>
<p>Vic laughed, "I'm not really sure."
</p>
<p>They both laughed together, something they rarely did. The song was ending, Vic singing the last chorus. He looked in Mac's eyes as the last words rolled off his tongue, "Well, when I was lovin' you baby...you was sweet as an apple on the tree."
</p>
<p>Mac nearly choked as he saw Vic smirk and pick up his beer. The next song came on, as sultry and sexy as the previous one, the heavy bass sending shivers up Mac's spine. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, sneaking a glance at Vic who was sprawled in the corner of the couch, his eyes closed, engrossed in the music again. Was Vic trying to be friendly, or was he trying to get in his pants? He had been thinking about Vic constantly since the cabin in the woods. He had known that once he stepped through that door, he would want him. Mac sighed and leaned back against the cushions on the couch, listened to the music, and tried to quell the stirring in his pants.
</p>
<p>"I am a simple man, looking for a handout, how can you resist such a simple plea? Ever since you left, ever since the fallout, I've been stuck in here, seeking some relief, thought I'd take a chance, thought I'd send a call out, not that you would care, but you see, now I sit around filling the blank time..." <i>Vic was right, these words mean something if you want them to.</i> He felt a presence near him and opened his eyes; Vic was hovering over him.
</p>
<p>"You alright?"
</p>
<p>"Yeah, just...listening."
</p>
<p>"Hmmm."
</p>
<p>Vic sat closer to him now, their thighs not quite touching. Mac closed his eyes again.
</p>
<p>"Being on my own was never my intention, how do things like this seem to happen to me? Was it something that I said, or forgot to mention..." Mac sighed. <i>That's definitely me. I had a family, a good life, thought I was going to have a new life, but it all got screwed up and now I'm on my own. LiAnn doesn't love me anymore... </i> He sighed again. <i>Now I can see why they call this the "Blues".</i>
</p>
<p>Suddenly there were lips pressed against his own. Mac opened his eyes and saw Vic's face before his, and he jerked back.
</p>
<p>Vic sank back to the other end of the couch, "I'm...I'm sorry."
</p>
<p>"No, I...I'm just surprised. I mean, I think...I want...I..."
</p>
<p>Vic looked over at Mac, "You want it too?"
</p>
<p>"I've been thinking about...things." He took a deep breath, "And you know, if you know, you want to...you know...then I'm, well, I'm not going to say no."
</p>
<p>"Geez, spit it out, Ramsey," Vic laughed.
</p>
<p>Mac leaned over and kissed Vic, his hand running up to cup the back of his head. He could taste the beer on Vic's breath, his lips soft like rose petals. Hungrily, he kissed his partner, his tongue granted entrance to the moist interior. He explored Vic's mouth with his tongue, running it up over his perfect white teeth and up to his soft palate. His mouth moved down to Vic's neck, kissing and sucking on the skin, careful not to leave any marks. Lower he went until he was at the neckline of the blue sweater, where he lingered at a spot for awhile before moving back up to his partner's mouth.
</p>
<p>Vic leaned back against the cushions, Mac making himself comfortable, stretched out on top of him, nestled between his legs. They kissed slowly, each savoring the taste of each other's mouths. The intensity of their kisses built with each breath, each man's hands roaming the other's body. A long time passed, and the CD ended but started again to that slow song Vic had sung to Mac earlier.
</p>
<p>Vic broke free, his lips tingling from their kisses. "Stand up, Mac. Dance with me."
</p>
<p>Both men stood. Mac didn't know what to say, or do; he had never danced with a man before.
</p>
<p>Vic brought his hands around Mac's waist and swayed his hips in time with the music. He nibbled on the other agent's ear, his hands wandering up and down his back, reaching down to cup his ass. Mac put his arms around his neck.
</p>
<p>Mac swung his hips in time with Vic's, mimicking his movements. The music and the movements, not to mention Vic sucking on his earlobe, raised his blood pressure, specifically in his cock. He gasped as Vic's hands ran up his front, under his shirt to tweak a nipple.
</p>
<p>"Oh baby, look how you got me standin' round cryin." He could feel Vic's voice rumble against his throat as wet lips kissed and licked their way down. Soon his shirt was off, Vic's fingers caressing his abs and moving up to play with his nipples again. Vic's tongue lapped at one of his hard buds while his hand pinched and stroked the other. Their hips never ceased movement, grinding into each other's groin, their bulges pressing against each other.
</p>
<p>"Well I know you don't love me baby, but you're always resting on my mind." Vic's mouth moved up to linger at Mac's collarbone, marking him. The music, the taste of Mac on his tongue, it was almost too much to bear. His cock was throbbing in his jeans, and he could feel the pre-cum seep on to the fabric of his underwear.
</p>
<p>Mac removed Vic's sweater; now it was his turn to feel the smooth flesh and the hair that covered it. His mouth moved down to one of the flat, brown nipples, sucking on it, licking it with his tongue.
</p>
<p>Vic continued to serenade his lover, his voice low and sexy. He arched into Mac's touch as his tongue trailed back up to his neck, then down to his belly. His heart was pounding, competing with the rhythm of the music.
</p>
<p>"Oh baby, you ain't nothin' like you used to be." Vic moaned as Mac undid his jeans, his hand dipping inside to stroke his hardness. He put his hand on Mac's head as his cock was freed from the confines of his underwear. A kiss was placed on the tip.
</p>
<p>Victor was quivering as the last strains of the song left his lips in a whisper, "Well when I was lovin' you baby, you was sweet as an apple on a tree". He sucked in his breath as Mac took his cock in his mouth and started to lick the head and down. He swallowed, finding his mouth dry, almost giving in to the sensation of Mac's huge lips on his cock. He gathered his wits and realized he wanted to come while doing something different.
</p>
<p>"Mac...Mac..."
</p>
<p>Mac lifted his head, "What?"
</p>
<p>"Let's..." Vic cleared his throat. "Let's go to the bedroom."
</p>
<p>Mac stood then followed Victor into the dark room. "There's no light," Vic said, "I shot it out again yesterday." Mac grinned; he knew what he was talking about; those damn cameras were very annoying.
</p>
<p>"Come here," Vic whispered, his voice low and sexy. He grabbed the other agent and took him in his arms, kissing him again slowly. His hands moved down to undo the belt and fastenings to the trousers Mac wore. Swiftly, he undid them and removed them from Mac's body. He also removed his own open jeans, leaving both men naked before each other.
</p>
<p>They sat on the bed, kissing each other, caressing each other, making each other moan in anticipation. "I want to make love to you, Mac Ramsey. I want to make love to you over and over and over again."
</p>
<p>"Gee, Vic, tell me how you really feel."
</p>
<p>Vic smirked, <i>a wise-ass until the bitter end</i>. He pushed Mac down on his back and straddled him, sucking and nipping down his body, lingering at his nipples to tease them relentlessly.
</p>
<p>Mac arched off the bed, a loud moan escaping his lips. He hadn't had a man in a long time, not since...well since Vic in that small cabin, but that wasn't officially sex, there was no penetration. <i>Ramsey, shut up and concentrate on what Vic's doing to you.</i> He heeded his own advice, moaning again as Vic grabbed onto his cock.
</p>
<p>Vic breathed in Mac's scent, musky, spicy, salty; he tasted the same way. Slowly, he ran his tongue in circles around Mac's navel, wetting the hairs around it with his saliva, pushing lower with every circle to the tuft of curls below. Soon, he was kissing and licking up Mac's rather impressive erection, sucking at the top, teasing the slit with his tongue. His hand went down to stroke the fuzzy sac underneath, squeezing gently as he lapped up the spot of pre-cum that had formed on the top of Mac's cock.
</p>
<p>All coherent thought left Mac's mind for a moment as he felt Vic's lips come around his cock. This was just like his dream, but this was very, very real. He reached down and stroked Vic's soft hair, tracing around his ears with his fingers. Suddenly, the mouth was gone, and Mac looked down at his partner
<i>lover?</i>.
</p>
<p>"I want us to come together, Mac. How does that sound to you?" Vic's voice was like a growl and a whisper rolled into one.
</p>
<p>"That sounds just fine to me."
</p>
<p>Vic came up to kiss Mac, thrusting his tongue deep down the other man's throat, forcing him to taste himself. He grinned down at Mac before reaching over to the nightstand for lube and a condom. Settling between Mac's legs again, he coated two fingers and started to prepare him.
</p>
<p>Mac bent his knees and spread his legs wide, giving the other agent full access to him. He felt one finger tease his opening then push inside. Then Vic's lips and tongue were on his balls, sucking and licking at the fragile skin. Mac closed his eyes and swallowed, concentrating on the sensations that were going to overwhelm him any second.
</p>
<p>Vic sucked on Mac's balls while he entered a second finger into him, stretching the opening with need and almost near urgency. He wanted this so badly he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. Finally, he brought his mouth off of Mac's balls and placed his legs over his shoulders. He tore the condom package open with his teeth and began rolling it down over his erection.
</p>
<p>"Do you...I mean, you don't have to..."
</p>
<p>"I think we should."
</p>
<p>Mac only nodded; it didn't matter to him in the least bit, just as long as Vic fucked him as soon as possible. He felt the head of Vic's cock stretch him as he slowly pushed against the tight ring of muscle. He pushed his head back into the mattress, the pleasure and pain ripping through his body, sending every nerve ending in his body into a frenzy. He was panting as Vic stopped to lean forward to capture a lingering kiss.
</p>
<p>Vic stopped pushing into Mac; he was so tight, so hot, he was going to lose it any minute. He broke away from the kiss and put his head on Mac's chest, hearing his heart pound underneath the skin and muscle.
</p>
<p>"Just...just a minute, Mac."
</p>
<p>Mac bit his lower lip in frustration; he could feel the head of Vic's cock in him, he wanted the rest in there so badly. Finally, an eternity later, Vic sat up and started thrusting gently into him again, each push sending him deeper and deeper. Mac twisted the sheets in his hands and moaned; he now knew what Vic meant; he wasn't sure he could hold on that long either.
</p>
<p>"This isn't going to last long, Mac. It's going to be fast and furious. We'll take the next one slow."
</p>
<p>"Shut up and fuck me, Mansfield!"
</p>
<p>Vic smirked before he started to thrust, hard and with need. They both wanted to come so badly, he was going to make sure they did. He wrapped a hand around Mac's cock and jacked him as he thrust, biting on his lip, hoping the pain wouldn't let him come <i>too</i> soon. Unfortunately it didn't work, and a minute later, he let out a cry and milked his cock of all his cream.
</p>
<p>Mac was not far behind; hearing Vic cry out sent him hurtling over the edge, his fluid spattering them both as he came. Victor was still kneeling, embedded in him, shudders going through his body. He collapsed to the side, pulling out of Mac, both men just lying there for a couple of minutes to catch their breath.
</p>
<p>Vic got up and went to the bathroom, coming back a minute later with a warm, damp cloth to clean up Mac. He wiped the cum off of his chest, then tossed the cloth to the side before snuggling up to the former thief. He kissed his damp chest and let out a big sigh, basking in the afterglow.
</p>
<p>Mac held Vic close to his chest. His body was tingling all over; he hadn't come like that in a long time. Sleep was coming on; his eyes were closing. He felt himself drift off, but not before he heard Vic whisper, "You're still sweet as an apple on a tree."
</p>
<p>The End
</p>
<p></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <a id="notes" name="notes"></a>
</p>
<table>
  <tbody>
    <tr>
      <td>Rating: NC-17 for a few of naughty words and m/m sex.
<br/>Feedback please... pretty please! [email removed] 
<br/>webpage: [broken link removed]
<br/>Spoilers: The Pilot, Last Temptation of Vic
<br/>Sequel/Series: Sequel to Polaris.
<br/>Disclaimer: Seeing as though my tax dollars went to subsidize Once A Thief, I like to think of them as mine. For legal purposes though, they belong to Alliance and some other company. Please don't sue me, I'm broke.
<br/>Summary: Mac comes over to talk to Vic, and gets a lesson in the blues. Total PWP.
<br/>Notes: The song "Standing Around Crying" was not written by Big Sugar, but they do an awesome job of it on the CD "500 Pounds". The song "Cop A Plea" is from the Big Sugar CD "Heated". While we're at it, the Big Sugar CD "Hemi-Vision" rocks too!
<br/>Thank you to Aries and Orithain for supreme beta. Additional thanks to Amy. This story is for Dr. Ruthless—Happy Birthday!!!!
<br/>(3/99) 
</td>
    </tr>
  </tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>